Usunięci/Halucynacje
|-|WEEKEND_-Legacy= Soulless Old Chica- najwcześniejsza wersja Soulless Chici i jeden z pierwszych zrobionych Soulless Animatroników. Oczywiście nie została wykorzystana w oficjalnej grze. 'Wygląd' Soulless Chica to bardziej zniszczona wersja Withered Chici z FNaF 2, ale z wykorzystaniem innego modelu dla niej. Ma typową budowę-w tym przypadku 2 palce stóp i zamiast dłoni ma 4 kable, na głowie ma 4 pióra. Jej stopy i dziób są pomarańczowe, a reszta kostiumu jest brudno-żółta. Śliniaczek ma żółto-fioletowy napis LET'S EAT!!!. Ma zielone oczy z białym wnętrzem. Nie posiada: *Kostiumu na części brzucha *Nie ma w ogóle dolnej szczęki *Nie posiada lewej ręki Sam endoszkielet to prosta, metalowa rura, z praktycznie żadnymi detalami. Jej tułów jest wyciągnięty w górę i endoszielet jest widoczny przez tą przestrzeń. Nic więcej na temat jej wyglądu nie wiadomo. Z dołu jej górnej części głowy zwisają krótkie kable. 'Ciekawostki' *To najprościej zrobiony animatronik w całej serii WEEKEND_. Nie ma żadnych detali, tylko prosty wygląd. *Nawet jej jumpscare nie został zrobiony i nie mówiąc o wymodelowaniu. - S.Bonnie v1= Soulless Bonnie v1 to bardziej zniszczona wersja Withered Bonnie'go z FNaF 2. Wystąpił w prototypowej wersji WEEKEND'U_ i był jednym z kilku pierwszych stworzonych Soulless Animatroników. 'Wygląd' Soulless Bonnie to Animatronik-królik o typowej budowie, ma 3 palce stóp i 4 palce w dłoniach. Ma fioletowy kostium z jaśniejszym brzuchem i wnętrzem uszu. Uszy mają 2-dzielną budowę. Na brzuchu ma 2 czarne guziki, jego tors jest poderwany do góry i pokazuje endoszkielet. Nie posiada kostiumu na: *Fragmencie prawego uda i w tym miejscu ukazują się kable *Ma wyrwaną lewą rękę i z tego miejsca zwisają długie kable *Nie posiada kostiumu na prawej dłoni i lewej stopie *Ma rozerwanie na brzuchu *Nie ma swojej oryginalnej twarzy Ma również na górze tułowia czerwoną muszkę, ma typowo naramienniki i nakolanniki. Jego twarz została już dawno wyrwana ale ni stąd i z owąd ma twarz Toy Bonnie'go. Ona ma kolor błękitny z białym pyskiem i obwódkami wokół oczodołów. Na końcu pyska ma mały, czarny nos. Jego to oczy typowego widmowego Animatronika-białe i czarne na zmianę okręgi. 'Ciekawostki' *Jego mechanika to było ściganie gracza po magazynie do puki by się gracz nie schował w szafce, ale gry chyba nie wydano, bo uznano że się zrobi WEEKEND_ w wersji typowej dla FNaF- siedzenie w biurze i kamery. *Jego model nie dostał większych zmian w wydaniu ostatniej wersji-po prostu zamieniono mu ogólny model głowy poza twarzą Toy Bonnie'go z modelu LAK'a na Everything Animations, tak jak to mają inne Soulless Animatroniki w oficjalnym Legacy Edition. - S.Puppet v1= Soulless Puppet v1-Pierwsza forma jaką Galva nadał Masterowi, zanim zrobił z niego tego oryginalnego Mastera. Ala ta wersja nie została użyta w wersji 0.5. 'Wygląd' Ma endoszkielet o typowej dla sprężynowych animatroników budowie-5 palców dłoni i stóp, kilka poskręcanych żeber i różnie poskręcane fragmenty kończyn. Ma całkiem szary kostium z białą maską na czarnej głowie. Maska ma typowy dla teatralnej, poruszanej na sznurkach, Marionetki kształt. Pod małymi oczodołami płyną fioletowe, szerokie łzy, a na policzkach ma rómieńce w czerwonym kolorze. Na środku maski znajduje się wielka wyrwa. Na dole maski ostał się fragment czegoś co przypomina szminkę. Za maską znajduje się, okrągła czarna głowa bez twarzy. Posiada typowe naramienniki i nakolanniki, które mają duże dziury. Ma ubytki w: *Nie posiada kostiumu stóp, ud i miednicy *Ma wyrwany przód tułowia co ukazuje endoszkielet *Ma dziury w łydkach i rękach *Ma kilka dziur w tułowiu nie licząc brzucha Jego palce składają się z 3 części i mają widoczne stawy pomiędzy tymi częściami. W rękach trzyma, duże, fioletowe, sześcienne pudło z różowymi paskami po środkowych liniach pudła. Pudło nie ma góry, czyli jest cały czas otwarte, lub po prostu jest zamknięte i tego nie widać. Po lewej stronie na środku ściany znajduję się czarna korbka, którą trzyma lewą ręką, a prawą trzymie od prawej strony. 'Ciekawostki' *To już pierwsza wersja Soulless Marionetki, ale jednak została zapomniana w pełnej wersji gry. *Teoretycznie nie powinna się nazywać Marionetką, ponieważ to Sprężynowy Animatronik z maską Marionetki. *Z jej modelu zrobiono Mastera, ale ciało endoszkieletu jest od innego twórcy, a kostium zmienił barwę na zielony, ale maska została. - S.Golden Freddy v1= Soulless Golden Freddy-postać która miała być jedną z wielu halucynacji w grze WEEKEND_-Legacy edition, lecz z powodu nadmiaru przeciwników w grze został z niej usunięty, lecz pozostały po nim w grze pewne ślady. W grze zastępuje go Soulless Balloon Boy. 'Wygląd' Soulless Golden Freddy to Animatronik-niedźwiedź o typowej budowie ciała. Ma szerokie ciało, 4 palce dłoni, 3 palce stóp, parę okrągłych uszu, naramienniki, ale nie posiada nakolanników, lecz to nie jest oznaka zniszczenia, po prostu ich nie miał. Kolorem bazowym jego kostiumu jest żółto-złoty ( prościej mówiąc dla wtajemniczonych kolor złotej ochry) poza brzuchem i wnętrzem uszu, które są kremowe (ponownie dla wtajemniczonych jasna ochra). Na brzuchu znajdują się 2 guziki w kolorze mineralnego fioletu, a na górnej części ciała znajduje się muszka z wcięciami po zewnętrznych stronach w tym samym kolorze co guziki. Głowa jest trochę kwadratowata, z przodu znajduje się szeroki pysk z przecięciem na środku, które łączy na górze szeroki, fioletowo-mineralny nos. Dolna szczęka jest zwężona z przodu i czarna w środku. W szczęce kostiumu jak i na górze tak i na dole znajduje się rząd prostokątnych zębów, a w środku paszczy widać szczękę endoszkieletu z rzędem małych, licznych zębów. Na pysku, na prawej części jest wyrwany duży fragment kostiumu, co ukazuję część endoszkieletu głowy. Podobna sytuacja ma miejsce na prawej części czoła, a na lewej jest wyrwany o wiele większy fragment, a obok niego nieco mniejszy. Soulless Golden Freddy z powodu tych dziur nie posiada brwi. Oczu również nie posiada, jego oczodoły są w kolorze kostiumu, a z ich góry i doły zwisają krótkie, metalowe pręty. Na jego głowie znajduje się cylinder w kolorze wspomnianej muszki, guzików i nosa. 'Zachowanie' Co do tego jest wiadome, że miał być halucynacją. Gdy gracz załączył światło w lewym korytarzu to mogła się ukazać jego głowa z czarnymi oczodołami, a nawet po wyłączeniu światła było ją widać (nie wiadomo czy bug czy tak miało być), a gdy się całkiem nie wyłączyło energii w biurze by zaatakował. 'Ciekawostki' *Gdy znajdował się w korytarzu to jego głowa nie tylko miała czarne oczodoły, ale też o dziwo nie miała zniszczeń, co za błąd już można uznać. *Jedyną oznaką tego że kiedyś był w grze (nie licząc wydanych później obrazków i renderów z nim) jest maska znajdująca się po prawej stronie biura, która należy do niego, a gdy się zgasi światło w biurze to jej oczy zaczną świecić. - Shadow Springbonnie= Soulless Shadow Springbonnie- postać pojawiająca się w sekretnej minigierce. Jest jedynym Shadow Animatronikiem i jedyną halucynacją w grze WEEKEND_-legacy edition. Wygląd i Opis Prawdopodobnie jest fioletową wersją Springtrapa. Jego kostium ma kolor fioletu mineralnego, ma 4 palce w stopach i 5 w dłoniach, ma 1 rząd kwadratowych zębów, ciemny, duży nos, 1 guzik na brzuchu, ogółem brzuch i wnętrze uszu ma ciemniejszy odcień, z wielu dziur w kostiumie wystają gdzieniegdzie kable, obszary pod jego kostiumem są niebieskie, ma czarne oczy, a za wnętrze robią świecące, białe punkty. Ma endoszkieletowe stopy. Posiada moc lewitacji i potrafi przenikać przez ściany. Prawdopodobnie był już w nieznanej i nieokreślonej lokacji wykraczającej poza fabułę WEEKEND_. Pojawia się w sekretnej mini gierce, która uruchamia się po jumpscarze dowolnego animatronika w dowolnej chwili i dowolnej nocy. Ciekawostki *Nie widać w grze jego pełnego ciała, ale o wiele prawdopodobne jest to, że takie same ciało jak Springtrap z FNaF 3. *to jedyny animatronik w całym WEEKEND_, który umie lewitować i jeden z 3, który jest wersją Shadow. *Porównując go wielkością do innych animatroników to wydaje się być równie duży jak Master i kto wie, może to on go kontroluje. }} |-|WEEKEND_NEW= Soulless New Freddy v1- oficjalny prototypem oficjalnego Soulless New Freddy'ego, miał występować w nowej części WEEKEND'u_, ale został usunięty. Wygląd S.F. to tym razem zniszczona wersja oryginalnego New Freddy'ego z FNaF 1. Ma 4 palce w dłoniach, 3 w stopach, ma parę okrągłych uszu, czarny cylinder na głowie, muszkę na tułowiu i nos na pysku. Ma 8 zębów w dolnej szczęce i tylko w niej ma zęby kostiumu. Na ramionach ma naramienniki i nakolanniki na kolanach jak nazwa wskazuje. Ma pomarańczowy brzuch i pysk, reszta kostiumu jest brązowa, a wnętrze uszu jest ciemniejsze. Nie posiada kostiumu na: * łydkach * lewej dłoni * kilku fragmentach lewej ręki * wiele powyrywanych części na dole tułowia * ma nikłą dziurę w dolej szczęce * ma wiele dziur i powyrywanych fragmentów pyska * ma duże wyrwy na głowie * ma wielkie wyrwane obszary koło oczu Z dziur na głowie gdzieniegdzie sterczą mu czerwone, krótkie kable. Nie wiadomo z dlaczego, anie ma on oczu ani normalnych, ani endoszkieletowych, tylko jakieś mechaniczne i nie wiadomo z czego ale prawe oko zasłania jakiś pręt który przechodzi równolegle, a lewe oko ma wolną drogę. Prawe jest tylko srebrne, a lewe świeci na błękitno. - S.N.Bonnie v1= Soulless New Bonnie v1- oficjalny prototypem oficjalnego Soulless New Bonnie'go, miał występować w nowej części WEEKEND'u_, ale został usunięty. Wygląd S.B. to tym razem zniszczona wersja oryginalnego New Bonnie'go z FNaF 1. Ma 4 palce w dłoniach i 3 w stopach, po prostu typową budowę. Ma fioletowy kolor kostiumu z jasnym, lawendowym brzuchem, spodem stóp, wnętrzem dłoni i uszu. Nie posiada kostiumu na: *fragmenty na nogach *na lewym udzie *fragmenty na rękach *ma rozdarcie na brzuchu *nie posiada swojej oryginalnej twarzy *ma dziury w uszach *całkowicie nie ma lewej ręki od łokcia do dłoni Ma czerwoną muszkę na brzuchu. W dolnej szczęce ma 10 zębów, i kilkanaście w endoszkieletowej. Twarz Toy Bonnie'go jest błękitna z białym, szerokim pyskiem i obwódkami wokół oczodołów. Z kolei ona nie ma dolnej szczęki. Z jej miejsca zwisa kilka białych kabli, na policzkach ma czerwone rumieńce, na pysku ma po 3 piegach i mały nos na górze. Nie ma prawego oka, tylko dziurę z której sterczą krótkie, żółte kable, a lewe ma czerwoną tęczówkę. Ma naramienniki na barkach, a co do nóg, nie ma nakolanników. 'Ciekawostki' *To z kolei pierwszy Soulless New Animatronik, bo został pokazany na pierwszym ever teaserze zwiastującym 2 część. - S.N.Bonnie v2= Soulless New Bonnie v1- był oficjalnym prototypem oficjalnego Soulless New Bonnie'go, miał występować w kolejnej, nowej części WEEKEND'u_, ale został usunięty z nieznanych powodów. Wygląd S.B. to też zniszczona wersja oryginalnego New Bonnie'go z FNaF 1. Ma 4 palce w dłoniach i 3 w stopach, po prostu typową budowę. Ma fioletowy kolor kostiumu z jasnym, lawendowym brzuchem, spodem stóp, wnętrzem dłoni i uszu. Nie posiada kostiumu tylko na: *ma rozdarcie na brzuchu *nie posiada swojej oryginalnej twarzy *ma dziury w uszach Ma czerwoną muszkę na brzuchu. W dolnej szczęce ma 10 zębów, i kilkanaście w endoszkieletowej. Twarz Toy Bonnie'go jest błękitna z białym, szerokim pyskiem i obwódkami wokół oczodołów. Z kolei ona nie ma dolnej szczęki. Z jej miejsca zwisa kilka białych kabli, na policzkach ma czerwone rumieńce, na pysku ma po 3 piegach i mały nos na górze. Nie ma prawego oka, tylko dziurę z której sterczą krótkie, żółte kable, a lewe to białe, bezduszne oko. Ma naramienniki i nakolanniki na swoich miejscach. 'Ciekawostki' *Wydaje się być o wiele mniej zniszczony, niż jego poprzednik, a sam ma bardziej żywe kolory wydaje się większy. *To ostatni w kolejności zniszczony animatronik w WEEKEND_v1.5. - S.N.Bonnie v4= Soulless New Bonnie v4-zniszczona wersja Soulless New Bonnie'go v3, nie aktualny antagonista w WEEKEND_. Nie został dodany do gry z nieznanych powodów. Wygląd '' To jest o wiele bardziej zniszczona wersja '''Soulless New Bonnie'go (v3). Dłonie mają 4 palce, a stopy 3, ma typowe naramienniki i nakolanniki. Jego kostium jest koloru fioletowego z licznymi śladami spalenia, a brzuch, spód stóp i wnętrze uszu są lawendowe. Zaś jego buziuchna jest błękitna z białym pyskiem i obwodami wokół oczodołów, ma 3 pary czarnych piegów na pysku i mały nos na środku. po bokach twarzy ma czerwone rumieńce, a muszka na szyi też jest czerwona. Uszy mają dwu-dzielną budowę. Nie posiada: *Kostiumu całkiem na miednicy, prawym udzie, prawym przedramieniu i częściowo na lewym udzie, prawym ramieniu, obu łydkach i dolnym fragmencie prawego ucha. *Prawego nakolannika i naramiennika *Lewej dłoni *Ma wielką wyrwę na brzuchu *Nie ma swojej oryginalnej twarzy Jego głowa jest szeroka, dolna szczęka jest zwężona na końcu, ma zęby kostiumu tylko w dolnej szczęce w ilości 5 par i szczękę endoszkieletu w tym przypadku na górze i na dole. Jego oczy to świecące, widmowe, czerwone oczy i ma metaliczne powieki. 'Ciekawostki' *Nie dostał swojego jumpscare'a *Jego jedyny reprezentacyjny to ten w infoboox'ie - S.N.Chica v1= Soulless New Chica v1- była oficjalny prototypem oficjalnej Soulless New Chici, miała występować w kolejnej, nowej części WEEKEND'u_, ale została usunięta z nieznanych powodów. 'Wygląd' Soulless Chica to bardziej zniszczona wersja New Chici z FNaF 1. Ma typową budowę-w tym przypadku 2 palce stóp i ma dłonie z 4 palcami, na głowie ma 3 pióra. Ma na końcach palców stóp ma ostre, białe pazury. Jej stopy i dziób są pomarańczowe, a reszta kostiumu jest brudno-żółta. Nie posiada śliniaczka-śliniaczek ma żółto-fioletowy napis LET'S EAT!!!. Ma czarne oczy z czerwonymi punktami w środku. Nie ma: *Kostiumu lewej łydki *Ma zniszczenia na dole lewego uda *Ma zniszczenia na biodrach *Kostiumu prawego uda *Kostiumu prawej łydki *Całkowicie prawej ręki poza naramiennikiem *Kostiumu lewego przedramienia *Ma wielkie rozerwania na górze tułowia *Ma wyrwaną górną część dzioba *Nie ma w ogóle oczu *Ma wiele, wiele rozerwań, dziur i wyrw na głowie *Nie ma brwi Ze środka jej dziury w ustach widać minimalnie szczękę endoszkieletu. Ze środka jej głowy zwisają w dół do końca tułowia 5 żółtych, długich kabli. 'Ciekawostki' *To jedyny taki animatronik z takimi długimi kablami, nie mówiąc o przechodzeniu przez całe ciało. *To najbardziej zniszczony animatronik, który miał występować w WEEKEND_1.5. *Tak jak Soulless new Freddy v1 nie ma oczu. - S.N.Chica v3= Soulless New Chica v3 nie została zrobiona jako model, tylko zwykły rysunek, który posłużył do zrobienia modelu Soulless New Chici v4. 'Wygląd' Soulless Chica to bardziej zniszczona wersja New Chici z FNaF 1, ale z wykorzystaniem innego modelu dla niej zrobionego już tym razem przez Galve. Ma typową budowę-w tym przypadku 2 palce stóp i ma dłonie z 4 palcami, na głowie ma 3 pióra. Jej stopy, łydki i dziób są pomarańczowe, a reszta kostiumu jest żółta. Śliniaczek ma żółto-fioletowy napis LET'S EAT!!!. Ma czarne oczy z czerwonymi punktami w środku. Nie posiada: *Kostiumu prawej ręki poza dłonią i naramiennikiem *Nie ma w ogóle dolnej szczęki *Nie posiada lewego naramiennika, kostiumu lewego ramienia i całkiem nie ma dłoni *Nie ma kostiumu lewego uda *Ma wyrwaną dolną cześć tułowia *Ma wyrwany kawał kostiumu głowy Z dołu jej górnej części głowy zwisają krótkie, czerwone kable. Nad jej prawym okiem znajduje się wąska czarna brew. Jeszcze z jej lewego barku i dziury w głowie również stoją czerwone kable. Ma na końcach palców stóp ma ostre, białe pazury. 'Ciekawostki' *To jedyny animatronik, który został zrobiony tylko na rysunku. *Jako jedyny w jakiejkolwiek wersji WEEKEND'U_2, która nie ma tylko kostiumu dolnej szczęki. - S.N.Chica v4= Soulless New Chica v4-zniszczona wersja Soulless New Chici v2, nie aktualna antagonistka w WEEKEND_. Nie została dodana do gry z nieznanych powodów. ''Wygląd '' Soulless Chica to bardziej zniszczona wersja Soulless New Chici v2 i ponownie wykorzystaniem innego modelu dla niej zrobionego już tym razem przez Galve. Ma typową budowę-w tym przypadku 2 palce stóp i ma dłonie z 4 palcami, na głowie ma 3 pióra. Jej stopy, łydki i dziób są pomarańczowe, a reszta kostiumu jest brudno-żółta. Śliniaczek ma żółto-fioletowy napis LET'S EAT!!!. Ma czarne oczy z czerwonymi punktami w środku. Nie posiada: *Kostiumu prawej ręki poza dłonią i naramiennikiem *Nie posiada lewego naramiennika, kostiumu lewego ramienia i całkiem nie ma dłoni *Nie ma kostiumu lewej łydki *Ma wyrwaną dolną cześć tułowia i fragmenty śliniaczka *Ma wyrwany kawał kostiumu głowy (ma wielką wyrwę po lewej części głowy z przodu) *Ma małą dziurę na prawym policzku Nad jej oczodołami znajdują się wąskie czarne brwi. Ma na końcach palców stóp ostre, białe pazury. 'Ciekawostki' *Pomimo iż nie została wydana w grze to jej jumpscare został zrobiony. *Otrzymała tylko 1 reprezentujący obrazek. - S.N.Foxy v1= Soulless New Foxy v1- był oficjalnym prototypem oficjalnego Soulless New Foxy'ego, miał występować w kolejnej, nowej części WEEKEND'u_, ale został usunięty z nieznanych powodów. Nie wiadomo nawet jak do końca wygląda, a jego całkowity wygląd to efekt spekulacji. 'Wygląd' Soulless Foxy to Animatronik-lis o typowej dla animatroników budowie ciała na którą się składa para rąk, nóg, tułów, biodra i głowa. Jego lewa dłoń ma 4 palce, a prawa zakończona jest hakiem, jego stopy mają 2 szerokie, metalowe palce. Jego kostium jest czerwony, poza brzuchem i pyskiem, które są pomarańczowe i wnętrze szpiczastych uszu, które jest bordowe. Nie posiada: *Nie wiadomo czy ma nogi (porównanie do Soulless Foxy'ego) lub ma całkiem endoszkieletowe (jak Soulless new Foxy v2) to samo z biodrami, czy ma zostawioną miednicę, czy ma te nogi. *Ma duże rozerwania na brzuchu. *Nie ma kostiumu na obu rękach poza naramiennikami. *Ma podziurawioną dolną szczękę. *Nie ma w ogóle zębów dolnej szczęki. *Ma dziury w górnej szczęce/ pysku. *Ma aż nad to dużo dziur w głowie. *Ma rozwalone policzki *nie posiada prawego oka. Z tyłu jego szczęki znajduje się szczęka endoszkieletu z masą małych zębów.Jego policzek dzieli się na 2 części, które wyglądają jak odchodzące futro. Na końcu pyska ma mały nos. Na górze głowy ma 3 małe pióra. Z jego lewego oczodołu i dziury w prawym policzku zwisają czerwone kable. Jego lewe oko świeci na żółto. - S.Springbonnie= Soulless Springbonnie/ New The Master-'animatronik' zrobiony na potrzeby nowej części gry WEEKEND_, ale nie został do niej wprowadzony i ostał się w postaci projektu i ciągle możliwego do wyszukania modelu. Wygląd Jego endoszkielet ma 5 palców w dłoniach i 4 w stopach. Ma typową dla animatroników budowę. Jego kostium ma zielono-złoty kolor z ciemniejszym brzuchem. Nie posiada kostiumu na: * nogach od kolan w dół i paru jej częściach * na biodrach posiada pomniejsze dziury * ma wyrwaną większość klatki piersiowej i fragmenty brzucha * części prawego ramienia i pozostałych części rąk * dolnej szczęki, której w ogóle nie ma * fragmentów głowy, nie ma uszu i oczu Ma rząd srebrnych zębów w górnej szczęce, a zamiast oczu stos wiszących kabli. Na końcu pyska ma brązowy nos. Zachowanie Informacje na ten temat zna tylko twórca. Ciekawostki * Pojawił się na teaserze z Soulless New Foxy'm v1, wtedy nie wiadomo było kto to jest * Został pokazany pierwszy raz w pełnej okazałości na prima aprilis, wtedy był ikoną WEEKENDU_ na discordzie. - Broken Shadow Bonnie= Broken Shadow Bonnie- postać pojawiająca się w po nocnej minigierce po '''''nocy 2 gdy dziecko ginie w stroju Springbonnie'go. Jest jednym z 2 Shadow Animatroników w grze. 'Wygląd' Jego kostium jest całkowicie czarny. Jego stopy mają 3 palce, a dłonie 4. Pomiędzy częściami ciała widoczne są koła z tego samego materiału co kostium, jego ciało jest krótkie i ma kształt jaka spłaszczonego na górze i dole. Ma białą muszkę i 2 guziki na tułowiu, jego dolna szczęka jest mała i płaska oraz znajdują się w niej świecące, białe zęby, tak jak w górnej. Jego policzki są bardziej wysunięte, oczy są czałkowicie białe, ciągle ma dwudzielne uszy. po lewej stronie jego głowy znajduje się wielka dziura z której wystaje masa czarnych kabli. Ciekawostki * W plikach gry można znaleźć jego zdjęcie razem z Soulless Fredbear'em i można tam zobaczyć więcej szczegółów dotyczących jego budowy-jego muszka świeci się na biało i guziki też, a Shadow Bonnie tak nie miał, więc może to coś oznaczać, ale to było w Legacy edition i był wtedy fioletowo-czarny. *Oczywiście jest 50 % na to że to będzie strój Springbonnie'go, bo zamiast w Springbonnie'm, dzieciak może zginąć we Fredbearz'e, 'więc mógłby nie mieć żadnego znaczenia fabularnego. - Shadow Freddy= 'Shadow Freddy- '''postać pojawiająca się w '''po nocnej minigierce po nocy 2 gdy dziecko ginie w stroju Fredbear'a. Jest jednym z 2 Shadow Animatroników w grze i jednym z 3 w ogóle. 'Wygląd' Shadow Freddy ma typową budowę o dosyć tęgiej i wysokiej budowie, a wzrostu dodaje mu naciągnięta szczęka. Ma 3 palce stóp i 4 palce dłoni, ma typowe naramienniki, parę okrągłych uszu, ale nie posiada nakolanników, ale to nie jest zniszczenie, tylko po prostu tak ma, ma 2 guziki na brzuchu i muszkę nad nimi. Jego kostium jest w odcieniu ciemnego i bardzo mocnego fioletu, który jest też kolorem wszystkich innych części ciała i innych fragmentów. Pomiędzy częściami ciała widoczne są połączenia cienistego endoszkieletu. Ma dużą głowę o cylindryczno-podobnym kształcie, z typowym pyskiem zakończonym na górze nosem i zwężoną dolną szczęką. Te 2 części łączy para prętów po obu stronach wewnątrz paszczy. W obu szczękach znajduje się rząd białych, sześciennych zębów. Na głowie znajduje się cylinder. Nie posiada typowych oczu, za to jego oczodoły są całkowicie białe. Nad oczami znajduje się para brwi. 'Ciekawostki' *Oczywiście jest 50 % na to że to będzie strój Fredbear'a, bo zamiast w Fredbearz'e, dzieciak może zginąć we Springbonnie'go, więc mógłby nie mieć żadnego znaczenia fabularnego. - S./Mangled Puppet= }} |-|WEEKEND-RETRIBUTION= - S.Fredbear-reeboot v1= }}